neondistrictfandomcom-20200215-history
Nanocells
The coveted techno-organic invention created and developed by famed scientist Amiko Fayte along with her associate Dr. Hisashi Sendo. Her genius and scientific ambition thrust her forward with a passion to develop an advancement for mankind beyond the likes that anyone has ever seen. As a specialist in nanotechnology and Biological studies, Amiko developed a formula that would guarantee to heal the sick, and improve on bodily functions across the board 100 fold to create the next step in human evolution. Her passion resulted in the creation of the “nanocell’. What is a Nanocell? Quite simply it is a bio-technological organism( an organism comprised of both technological and biological components) that behaves similarly to human cells, but also a computer. It is shaped differently than a normal cell with its own variations. It’s primary function is to help maintain and specifically, enhance standard cellular function beyond normal limits with greater efficiency. Providing with it, its own subset of purposes and missions. Because of it’s techno organic make up and the ingenuity of it’s design, a number of beneficial yet, unexplored anomalies have surfaced from the limited research provided in the “nano code”. One of those incredible anomalies found was that each nanocell is slightly sentient. With its incredible communicative and connective tools, as an entire body/network, the quadrillions of nanocells are constantly connected, sharing advanced data and information. Couple these things with vast analytical and performative capabilities and you have an extremely intelligent interconnected sentient network. While the standard human cells are focused on their primary tasks of providing structure for the body, taking in nutrients from food, converting those nutrients into energy, and carrying out specialized functions in their own right; nanocells take all of those steps even further and more efficiently while providing the body a host of bonus of robust and innovative features and attributes as stated below. Nanocell structure: The standard nanocell is 8 picometers in length or 1 trillionth of a meter, whereas standard blood cells are 8 micrometers in length. There are quite literally quadrillions of nanocells in Caiden’s body. Each standard nanocell possesses 4 nuclei (2 organic, 2 technological), a techno organic mitochondria, organic cell membrane, technosomes (mechanized ribosomes that possess the ability to store data based on the individual cell it is in. It also allows it to transfer and/or ping data to nearby cells, creating an encrypted subnetwork of communication channels between each nanocell), standard ribosomes, a series of techno organic outerwalls which are are mostly translucent, but consist of combined organic and techno organic substance. These walls are lined with thin barely visible turquoise circuitry. That circuitry is connected to perhaps the most important part of the nanocell, where the nuclei and specialized technosomes are; the cellular motherboard. The Cellular Motherboard or the CM, for short, houses the “central intelligence unit”( CIU for short) of the nanocell. Stemming from the... CM casing are circuits and their respective ports that perform an array of tasks to help with the operation of the nanocell There are many distinct attributes that have come of the development of the nanocell via the limited research available. Like human cells, there are different types of nanocells for different assigned bodily functions. For a basic overview please review the attributes below: Decagon Nanocells excel at enhancing overall brain function to levels far higher than any normal human or hybrid could imagine. These cells are instrumental in its host capabilities forphysical and mental Integration into tech, software, and systems. There is a specific network of decagon nanocells that have joined together to a create a highly advanced data based membrane coating the cerebral cortex called the “Decagon Network”. It is this network that enhances the brain function nearly 100 fold in comparison to normal humans. Osteo Nanocells - Spikey looking nanocells that have joined together in a thin membrane that icoats the bones, reinforcing the entire skeletal structure to unprecedented levels. Nanocells in the extremities - These nanocells are usually flatter and more translucent than their counterparts. These nanocells are a lot more open to molecular imprinting than the other nanocells.' ' MORE INFO TBD Category:Glossary Category:Caiden Nyx